Phoenix Ascending
by earlgreynightmares
Summary: Tired. Bonnie Bennett is tired of being the token witch and the second choice. So when she gets an offer to go to New Orleans, she takes it in order to follow her own crusade. But what she doesn't expect is becoming trapped in a war much bigger than herself, and a passion that she's never experienced before. Explores many different TVD couples and takes place in NOLA for a bit.
1. The Calling

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries, otherwise I wouldn't have botched Delena.**

*****This is pre 6x17, and will not be canon to the show after this point*****

* * *

Let them burn.

She fought her way to come back, yet the people she came back for couldn't care less if she was dead or alive. She went through hell in order to stay alive, in order to find a way back home.

And they couldn't care less.

Let them burn.

She was as alone as she was in the Prison World. No one cared. No one cared at all. Elena didn't care, Damon didn't care, Caroline definitely did _not_, care- no, as soon as their token witch comes back, she's useless unless she can wave her magic little finger and get them out of a problem.

They couldn't care less.

Let. Them. Burn.

"Do it, Bonnie. You're doing the right thing. You always knew they were monsters. Destroy them."

Through everything, Grams was the only one who cared for her. The only one who looked out for her. Grams was there with her in the Prison World, and she was here now. And Grams thought that she should make them pay. They should suffer for their crimes.

As the smoke rose, she heard screams from inside the building. Sure, a few innocent people had to die but Grams told her that it would all be okay. In the end, their sacrifices would be worth it. If it meant ending the lives of the people here torturing her on Earth, then she'd…

Suddenly, everything went black and she fell to the cold concrete.

"What the hell, Bonnie? Do you realize what you've done?"

Hovering above her was a very blurry version Damon. Of course. He'd only care when she finally hit rock bottom.

Where was she? Her vision was slowly getting back to normal, and she recognized the bleak musty room anywhere.

"Please. I'm not a vampire. You can't vervain me and keep me down here."

"You're weak right now. And we're going to make sure you _stay _weak. Do you realize how many innocent people where there Bonnie? Innocent people whose lives you could have taken."

Bonnie blinked. No, she felt absolutely nothing.

"There was a family there. A little girl with her mother and father. If Elena didn't save them, that girl wouldn't have lived to see her sixth birthday."

Still nothing. A thousand people burning would still not feel the amount of pain she felt in her life.

Yes, that was selfish. But she didn't care anymore. Her pain numbed her to everyone else's.

"So the prized Elena steps up and saves the day again? That's great, that's really great. What are you going to do next week when she switches brothers again?"

"Ouch, Bon Bon. Way to wound my soul," Damon said with a blank expression, evidently not affected in any way by Bonnie's dig.

But his expression turned grave as he locked his eyes with hers. "Seriously, Bonnie. I'm worried about you. I know you probably better than anyone else now, and I also know what that prison can do to you. I know how painful it could be, and how lonely it could be. It's not something you shake off over night- it's something you carry with you, something that haunts you."

"No, you _don't_ know Damon. You always had me while you were there, and as soon as you came back you had Elena. I had _no one. _No one except for Grams. And you killed her."

"Bonnie, you know I regret what happened with your Grams."

"Doesn't matter. She's here now and instead of listening to her _murderer_, I'm going to take her advice."

"Okay..." He gave her a look, evidently confused. "Bonnie, as we just discussed, she is _dead_."

"No. She came back for me. She's here right now." And sure enough, Bonnie turned around and saw her Grams. Her Grams was watching Damon silently, with hate filled eyes.

"This is worse than I thought. Listen Bonnie, you are not well. I need you to trust me. We will get you through this."

"I don't need you Damon. I don't need anything from you."

She tried to tell him yet Damon kept talking, trying to convince her that she had something to live for. He tried to tell her how everyone cared for her and how they were going to help her get through this. But she wasn't in a listening mood. She just needed to find a way to get out.

Damon rambled on and on for what seemed like decades. And Bonnie got restless. Extremely restless. And excedingly annoyed. She had just enough magic in her to snap his neck, and that's exactly what she did. She snapped her fingers and immediately heard that familiar and slightly endearing sound of every vertebrae in the neck breaking.

"Good job, Bonnie," she heard her Grams say. "I know you don't want t do it, but you have to. You need to be strong. I bet the rest of the Vampire Brat Pack is waiting upstairs for you."

Bonnie nodded. She slit Damon's wrist and drank from his, feeling a new kind of power surging through her veins. No one was going to stop her.

Sure enough, Elena, Enzo, Caroline, and Stefan were waiting for her upstairs. "There's no point in trying to drag this out. Just get rid of them."

And she did. She broke Caroline's neck and sent Stefan flying straight through the coat hangers. Enzo tried to fight her a bit, which was nice. She loved a struggle. But he ended up with a table leg in his chest, mere inches away from his heart.

And of course Elena tried to reason with her. "Bonnie. This isn't you, okay. I know a lot of things happened to you while you were away, but-"

Bonnie heard nothing else she had to say. She just heard Gram's voice. "This is _her_ fault, baby. All of this is her fault. She lured the vampires to town. She is the reason I'm dead. And she is the reason you were stuck in the prison world, alone.

"She is the reason Damon doesn't love you."

Bonnie became careless. She started throwing punches, although she knew she could never subdue the vampire with force. Enzo was going to get free and so was Stefan. So she migrained Elena before staking her in the throat.

She had criticized the vampires for their killing tendencies and bloodthirst in the past, but now she understood it. The feeling of another's blood on your hand... it was powerful. She was powerful. Too powerful for Mystic Falls.

And that's when she got the call.

"Bonnie. Just the witch I wanted to hear from. I heard you got back from the prison world. I reckon it was a fun trip." As soon as he said her name with that familiar soft English accent with its sadistic tone, she knew that she was screwed.

"What the hell do you want Klaus?"

She heard the original vampire sigh. "Look, there's a lot going on right now in New Orleans. And given your exceptional prowess at magic... I need a favor from you. And in return, I will forever be indebted to you."

Bonnie scoffed. "Really now? And why should I trust you?"

"Because my daughter's life is on the line."

The hybrid's voice had no trace of jest and she could feel the graveness in the air. Daughter...? Of course she didn't know any of these things.

"Look, just come and listen to what I have to offer. Stop by in New Orleans, and we can have a quick chat. We have a bit of catching up to do, sweetheart.

Bonnie didn't want to be a token witch again, but she knew she couldn't stay. She had no where else to go, and she belonged to nobody anymore.

"If you're in New Orleans, you can find a way to kill him," her Grams whispered in her ear. Bonnie nodded. She could take him down.

She took Damon's car (yes, his beautiful, prized car) and just started driving. She didn't dare to look back at Mystic Falls, and let the wind carry her.

* * *

**Hello! My name is Ellie and I'm new to fanfiction :). I cannot wait to go on this journey with you guys, because in my opinion, Bonnie is one of the more interesting characters and I'm not exactly pleased with how TVD is dealing with her PTSD story.**

**Anyways, I will update Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays DEFINITELY, but I want to increase my update schedule and hopefully update four or five days a week? But three will suffice for now. I hope you enjoy!**


	2. The Proposition

Bonnie didn't arrive to Klaus' city until the next day. She didn't stop once until she arrived. While she was in the Prison world, she became accustomed to staying up for long hours, and ever since she had came home, she hadn't eaten much. So she just drove, rewinding everything in her head millions of times.

New Orleans was like something out a fairytale. Yes, the city may have been spearheaded by one of the most despicable men in the world, but it was so full of energy and life. If Bonnie had been the same girl she was before she died, the city would have touched her in the way only New Orleans can. But she brought that part of her to the grave, and didn't take it back with her.

She reached the location that Klaus texted to her. Of course it was a graveyard. Why would she expect anything else? She walked through it, waiting for the hybrid to come out of wherever he was hiding. And sure enough, Klaus finally appeared behind her, evidently with the intention of terrifying her. But Bonnie didn't flinch.

"You have five minutes to give me a valid reason why I shouldn't turn back the other way and leave."

Of course he was smirking. Bonnie expected the usual threat: aiding him versus instant death. She had already planned her reaction: after putting up her usual self righteous Bonnie front, "reluctantly" joining him (in order to eliminate the hybrid).

"I've heard you've had quite the struggle in the prison world. It's nice to see that you're well."

"What do you want? And how do you know this exactly?"

"I have my sources. It's nice to see that you're well."

"What do you want?"

"How are your friends? Caroline, Stefan, and Damon, are they okay? And of course the all important Elena Gilbert. How is your best friend?"

He was evidently evading her. Was he purposely trying to rile her up? Bonnie just knew she didn't want to be a part of any game he was playing.

"You have your 'sources' if you really care about what's happening here. Your time is running up and I do not have time for games. What do you want?

"I've heard you've had a particularly difficult time coming back from the Prison World."

"What the HELL do you want Klaus?"

Klaus sighed, and his face turned serious. "I've always been interested in you, little witch. You are far too powerful for your small town, and it's evident it's weighing you down. Which is a shame, considering how gifted you are in your craft. And you went through more than most girls have went through in your lifetime: you've defied death twice, you've taken down some of the most powerful people in the world (including me at some points), and you were stuck in loneliness and isolated for months. And you come back to find that everyone has moved on without you, and nobody could give a damn about you. I more than anyone understand how it feels to be alone. Isolated. I understand how it feels when no one else understands."

Klaus paused, taking a few steps closer to Bonnie to increase the affect of his speech. "Whatever my soul is made of, yours is made of the same thing. We are very much similar, you and I. And we can make each other stronger."

Their faces were only inches away from one another, and Klaus remained looking in her eyes, expecting either to win her over or fire her up, but not make her laugh.

Once she started, she couldn't stop. It was not a laugh of mirth, but a bitter, broken one. Klaus took a step back, letting her fall to the floor in laughter.

"Do you really... this is rich... you think... me! Same soul... understand, oh god."

Her laughter seemed to upset Klaus, who apparently genuinely wanted to make an impact on her. However, it was something about that laugh that made him realize the truth about her.

"It's worse than I thought," he contemplated aloud. "There's nothing left inside you, is there? The Prison World raped you of everything that made you feel. And now you're virtually nothing."

Bonnie laughing became less intense as she sneered at Klaus. "And that's a problem? I thought you were the one who went on and on about how being the big bad hybrid was your only goal and how feelings mean nothing. And now you're concerned that I don't feel anything anymore. Just like the rest of you hypocritical vampires. If you want to "get a girl to feel", I suggest you go to Mystic Falls. Caroline's turned it off."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Caroline turned off her humanity? Why?"

"Mother died."

Klaus nodded, but quickly changed the topic back to Bonnie. "Anyways, I'm just surprised because I didn't think you were the type to just give up on life so easily."

"I didn't give up. I never give up." Now she was glaring at him. How dare he make assumptions about her life? She had been there for five minutes, and he already painted a false view of her life story as if he knew anything about her.

"You couldn't handle the Prison World and I'm guessing you couldn't handle Mystic Falls either, otherwise you wouldn't be here. You might as well go back home. Wouldn't want you cracking under the pressure."

The two of them had traded countenances. Now Klaus was the one with the wide smirk, and Bonnie glared at him with hateful eyes. Suddenly, the hybrid began to scream for bloody murder, falling to the ground in pain.

"I'm. Not. Weak."

"Understood. Now let me go."

Grams decided to show up as she started torturing him. "End this, Bonnie. End him." Maybe she could seal him in one of the tombs and leave as soon as she got her revenge. After all, she wasn't as _weak_ as he thought. But something stopped her.

Would it really be enough to just torture this crime against the world? Yes, she could cause him physical pain but it would never compare to the emotional torment he caused her. Because all of this was _his_ fault. Without him, there would be no Stefan, Damon, or Elena. She could have been a normal, happy witch. But then Klaus had to create other vampires to fulfill _his_ selfish needs, and through destroying everyone else's world, he built his.

Yes, he built his world. And now he was thriving, and had everything he ever dreamed of. A home, family, loyalty... no. He couldn't die without losing all these things which he did not deserve.

She'd have to ruin him first.

She let the hybrid go, and her Grams gave her a disappointed look before disappearing once again. She could tell the hybrid was preparing to lunge at her, but he held back. Because _he_ needed her.

"I'll help you, because I need to become more powerful. Don't try to offer me more of your 'we're the same' crap. I don't need pretty words. I need power, and you have the means to give it to me."

Klaus' smirk had the slightest hint of disbelief, but he shook the witch's hand regardless.

"I knew you'd come around, love. Now come along. I want to show you everything my city has to offer.

* * *

**New chapter! I'll start a regular updating schedule starting this week: Monday, Wednesday, Fridays. I also have some other stories coming up :). I'm sorry for the short chapters, but I'm trying to feel my way through this story and what I want for it in terms of format. So for the next couple of chapters, some may be super long and some may be only 1,000 words. We shall see.**

**charmaine2012: Kai does exist. Everything that has happened on the Originals and the Vampire Diaries (pre 6x16 of TVD and and 2x18 of TO) that has already happened happens in this story. Meaning Kai's still in the prison world...**

**PracticallyCharmed Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest: Questions, questions ;)**


	3. The Reveal

Overwhelming.

For the past hour and a half, Bonnie was looking for the perfect word to describe the city. And now she found it. Overwhelming. Completely and utterly overwhelming.  
There were so many things to see, to do, to hear. So many things to experience. So many things you could be. Music constantly overpowered any thoughts you had, and there was just so much life. More life than she was used to. Even before the vampires came and changed everything in Mystic Falls, her small town was nowhere as joyful. In Mystic Falls, the people were just living to live. In New Orleans, the people lived and enjoyed every second of it.

Bonnie had a feeling that's why Klaus was playing the role of the attentive tour guide. At first, she tried to freeze him and everything around her out, and instead focused on her Grams telling her to stay on task, and to not get too caught up in it all because she wouldn't be here for long. But the city was getting to her. Every time she and Klaus stopped at a bodega or listened to a saxophone player, she started to feel something again besides anger and resentment. She just stood in awe of the beauty around her, which had swallowed her up completely.

The two of them finally stopped at a quaint restaurant so Klaus could give her the rundown of what they were facing. He ordered a taste of everything off of the menu, claiming that he wanted to give Bonnie the "best of the New Orleans experience". Really, she knew he only wanted to secure a deal, but she wasn't going to pass up this opportunity.

The two of them attempted small talk until the food came out, and Bonnie guessed that Klaus figured she wouldn't walk out in the middle of a meal. Well, Klaus attempted small talk. Bonnie's replies were mainly nods, eyerolls, and eyebrow raising. The hybrid did not hold back his sigh of relief when the food came. Bonnie suddenly began to feel hungry, and started to dig into the crawfish the waitress had placed on the table.

"Now, I reckon you're wondering exactly why I called for you. I haven't been completely straightforward."

Bonnie barely looked up from her food, conveying little interest. That did not discourage Klaus however. Instead, he just smiled at her.

"I believe by this time you've heard about my daughter, Hope."

"Didn't even know you could have children. I mean if I don't know, I'm pretty sure Caroline doesn't either. Otherwise she'd be bitching about it."

Bonnie expected the hybrid's face to be filled with glee, but instead it was blank. "There's no reason to keep it from Caroline, love. I highly doubt Mystic Falls' homecoming queen would be any danger to my daughter, even with her humanity off.

"Due to some... circumstances, Hayley and I have had a child together, And you see, Bonnie, ever since she has been born, Hope has been my top priority. And despite her youth, she has had to overcome quite a bit of... challenges.

"My mother Esther came back along with my brothers, Finn and Kol (whom by the way, your friends are responsible for killing, but let bygones be bygones) by means of body jumping. We subdued mother before she found out about my daughter, and Kol ended up perishing in battle. However Finn found out about Hope, and attempted to destroy her. And not just for revenge. No, it seems that he believes that destroying her was for the 'greater good'. That if she didn't die, an even bigger evil would be unleashed. Dahlia."

"Excuse me, who?"

"My aunt. Mother dearest made a deal with the blasted witch that she could get the first born of every generation in exchange for my mother being able to produce the lot of us."

"So your aunt is basically Rumplestilskin?"

"Of sorts. Except she contains the power to destroy me in order to get to my daughter. And you know exactly how I feel about being destroyed./

"That's where you come in. You will train, becoming the best witch you can be. We need magic on our side if we plan on taking her down."

"So basically, you want me to become your personal lackey?"

"Don't think of it that way, love. You're more of an... associate."

"Bonnie was tired of being someone's "associate", but the witch training would come in handy when she destroyed Klaus. He was basically handing her the means to his own destruction.

"Fine."

"Is that all I get? Not even a handshake? You Bennett witches are never very kind." Klaus was still smiling, enjoying her reluctance. Why was he such an asshole? Bonnie just continued to dig into her gumbo, ignoring his conversation.

"Well despite your evident lack of enthusiam, I am happy to have Bennett blood..."

* * *

_"They tricked me good. Instead of using the power of the eclipse for the merge, my dad used it to send me here. And where, where did Jo's magic go? It made zero sense magic doesn't just like, disappear. But then you made yours disappear when you hid it in Ms. Cuddles and it hit me."_

_As Bonnie watched Kai, she debated her game plan. Where was he going with this and should she run? This evidently could lead to no where good. But she was frozen in place, hooked onto his every word._

_"My sneaky little twin sister hid her magic." Kai went into the broken down tree trunk and started ruffling through the leaves. Pretty soon, he pulled out a knife. "In this."_

_"It's still here." Bonnie tried to look as composed as she possible could, but inside, she was confused and a bit terrified. But she wasn't going to stand down to Kai of all people. The only thing she had going for her was her strength, and if he thought she was weak, then the little game they were playing would be done and he would quickly dispose of her._

_"It's still here. And it's still full of magic." Suddenly, the knife began to levitate above Kai's hand and Bonnie knew that was a terrible sign. And pretty soon, her hunch was confirmed "I just sucked it out."_

Be brave_, she thought to herself. She was anticipating the worse, but relaxed as much as she could. He still needed her. She had no reason to fear him._

_"You have magic again. Good for you," she spat out._

_"I have the ascendent."_

_"You need a Bennett witch to do the spell."_

_"About that," he smirked. "I've watched you do the spell twice now. I don't think I need a Bennett witch to do the spell."_

Now_ she could start worrying. Her whole body language changed, and she was ready to run._

_"I think all I need is Bennett blood."_

_And before she could get away, the knife went straight into her abdomin. The pain was overpowering and unbearable. She felt her life being drained out of her drop by drop. This is how she was going to die. After everything she's been through, she was going to die like this. Alone. Powerless. After everything she's done, she was dying at the hands of a man who didn't know what remorse was. _

_Her friends would never know. No one would ever know she was gone. She would just be gone. After everything she sacrificed, she was going to be gone, never to return. In the end she was cold, alone, and bleeding out in complete and utter pain._

_Bonnie Bennett was alone._

* * *

Bonnie woke up somewhere unfamiliar with a throbbing headache. Given her position in the last few months, she wasn't very fond of anything out of the ordinary. She turned over to see Klaus, peering over her with a grave expression.

"Good. You're awake."

"What happened?" she asked him. His face was still a bit fuzzy since her eyes had just opened, but she could see that he was now grinning at her.

"Well, you blanked out while I was discussing some of our plans, sweetheart. And then, when I tried to get your attention, well let's say you went a little insane, or as I like to call it, Esther Mikaelson-esque. You started shouting some garbage about your Grams. You tried to destroy the building with everyone in it, including yourself. I'm sorry for having to bash you on the head but I had no choice. I carried you back here hoping that when you waked up you might regain control over your mind once more.

Her head began to hurt even more as he mentioned it. She didn't respond, and instead just sat up as the hybrid handed her something to drink.

"What's this?" she asked him.

"It's just a mixture of some herbs. It will help speed up the healing process for your head."

Bonnie took the cup, and started to drink the mixture. It definitely wasn't a mug of hot chocolate, but she could already feel the effects.

"Bonnie Bennett, when I first tried to make my deal with you I promised you that I will not leave you alone. I can help you. And as much as you want to deny it, you need my help. Otherwise you will not make it through whatever you're going through alive. I can help you. All I need is for you to trust me."

Bonnie glared at Klaus. "I told you I would help you. I don't need any of your bullcrap about wanting to help me. _No one_ can help me. You can't erase those months from my life."

"Despite what you may think, Bonnie Bennett, I hold a great deal of respect for you. And quite frankly, I wondered why you stuck around in Mystic Falls with ungrateful hormonal teenagers who were not up to your caliber. You can be something great. I am sure that you will be. And when you are, I want you to be fighting on my side."

"How do you expect to help me, huh? You can't compell me. You can't make me forget everything that's happened. And believe it or not, I do not want your advice because you know nothing about me."

"Well, I won't help you directly, Bonnie. But your magic will. Right now your magic is in the purest form it's been in for a long time. Let your magic save you."

Klaus was telling her everything she needed to hear. And maybe he was right. Maybe it could all be better. But despite this, she still knew her goal. She was going to kill the hybrid, no matter times he offered his "kindness" and "assistance". If he wanted to make her great, then let him make her great. But she had already gone through everything alone, and alone was working for her.

"Fine. If you are offering me help with my magic, I'll take it. But let's be clear, I want nothing else from you. I do not 'need' you Klaus, nor do I owe you anything. And I want it to stay that way. _You_ need _me,_ and I can walk out the door whenever."

"Deal. Whenever you want to, walk out that door. I won't stop you."

"Deal." Bonnie took another sip of the drink as the hybrid stared her down. "But one question- you're not a witch. So how do you expect to train one?"

"Oh no, I don't. I know just the person who will be willing to do it. But first you need to raise him from the dead."

As Klaus sunk back into his chair with his "I'm feeling evil" look, Bonnie had a feeling she was _not_ going to like this plan.

* * *

**Another chapter! Can I just say I'm not too happy with Klaus being daggered on the Originals. It's literally the Klaus show and they've sidelined the other characters so much (like lol who is cami at this point) that this just seems a little bit risky. However, I'm really hoping this just helps make characters who now seem like supporting ones (Elijah and Rebekah) get a chance to really take over and finally do something. Like Elijah also kinda has ptsd but of course they've sidelined that...**

**VampireGurlKisses: thank you! it means a lot when I get compliments on my work :)**

**minstorai: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for commenting!**

**Swurve: so true. Bonnie used to be my least favorite character season 1-4, but as the story progressed the other characters became super whiny when she became the badass. In my opinion, she is the hero of the vampire diaries. She's the one who makes the most sacrifices, the one who always comes back when she's put down (quite literally- she does NOT stay dead), and the one who really has the most power. The show has given her so many potentially interesting storylines but they're always pushed aside for overplayed romances and Caroline/Elena complaining when the world isn't revolving around them. Sorry for the rant, but I'm kind of over the TVD romances and I just really wanna see Bonnie get an interesting plotline if Caroline and Elena are only going to be around as Salvatore play things.**

**Guest: thank you! As I said before, compliments mean a lot and I love that you took the time to comment!**


	4. The Plea(s)

Bonnie liked to pride herself in her relentless dedication to her causes. She did everything she could in order to reach her goals, and that included sacrificing herself continuously. But as soon as Klaus told her who he thought of bringing back, she knew it wasn't worth it.

"Absolutely not. Kol Miikaelson is menace. He tried to kill Jeremy on several occasions. And besides, he's an Original. And you know how I feel about one more Original in the world."

It was now that Bonnie noticed Klaus had a smile for anything. Right now, he was giving her the "I can kill you in your sleep- you're powerless against me" smirk, which was Bonnie's least favorite because of its condescending undertones.

"I thought you didn't care about the Gilberts anymore, love."

"I don't. But a couple bad choices, and their enemies have become my own. I just came from hell and back. I do not feel like dying another time."

"I assure you that my brother is a changed man. And in his more fragile state, he will not be able to harm you. He had his chance to go back to Mystic Falls and take revenge, but he didn't. He now just wants to be with the woman he cares for."

"Well then trap them in a prison world together," Bonnie sneered, rolling her eyes. She put her mug down and pulled the comforter closer to her.

Bonnie expected him to become irritated by now, but he still remained with the same condescending smirk on his face. "You'll do it. Because believe it or not, Kol knows more about magic than you every would. He spent centuries with the witches, learning their craft. And he's had practice and training from my mother, whose power you have already been acquainted with. If you want to be stronger, you need him. You need him more than I want him back."

Bonnie weighed the options, and still was not keen on the idea of having the most radical Original brother freed. The Originals were most dangerous when they were united, and having to deal with Kol Mikaelson after getting rid of the hybrid would be an extra and unnecessary task.

"I became powerful on my own, Klaus," she pressed. "I do not need Kol Mikaelson's help."

She could see he was beginning to become frustrated with her, but softened his face before it conveyed too much contempt.

"Very well, Bonnie." And he just got up and left.

She knew this wasn't finished, and that the hybrid would have another plan to convince her. But before she could even think about what he was scheming, she heard her phone ringing.

And of course it was Damon Salvatore.

"Where the hell are you, Bennett?" He was using his default Damon voice, which was angry and frustrated. But she knew he wasn't worried about her. Why worry about her when his dearest Elena needed constant protection?

"Well, hello to you too, Damon."

"I'm being serious. First, you attack all of us and then you just picked up and leave. Where are you? If you don't tell me I swear to God..."

"I'm fine. I'm safe. And I'm not coming back. So don't call me."

She could've hung up there. But something kept her on the phone, and she hated herself for that.

"Bonnie, we want to help you. And we can't do that if you are god knows where! There's enough going on in Mystic Falls as there is. We can't-"

"Worry about the residential witch? Obviously you don't. Because, let me guess, you need me to invest all of your time in getting _Caroline's_ humanity back. Or helping _Elena _deal with having to lose both her best friends. I'm obviously not allowed to have my own crises. I'm not allowed to mourn, and I can't just 'turn it off'. No, if I'm not there being your little magician then what's my life worth?" Her eyes were starting to swell up as she choked out the words, her tone laced with bitterness. No. She wasn't to cry because she wasn't going to care.

She wasn't going to care at all.

"Bonnie," Damon said, as if Bonnie's words were _actually _affecting him. But she already knew that this would lead to a speech about how much he cared for her, but in reality it was just another game. Because that's what vampires did- they played mind games. With compulsion or without it.

But she still couldn't hang up the phone.

She was lucky that as per usual, Elena had to intervene in something that had nothing to do with her, and make it about her.

Because what else would Elena Gilbert do?

"Bonnie," she whined in her usual "woe is my" tone. "We're becoming really worried about you. Please come home. We can't lose you again."

For some reason, it was a lot easier to hang up on Elena than it was to leave Damon.

"Don't look for me, or I promise all of you will regret it. Don't try and contact me again. Your best friend Bonnie is gone. I will never be that girl again, so suck it up."

And she hung up. She swore to herself that those would be the last words she every said to Elena Gilbert. And she was oddly okay with that.

After a bit of staring at the phone, she chucked it out of the window, breaking the glass. That would prevent them from calling her, and prevent her urge to hear his voice. After this moment, she was done with Mystic Falls.

She wasn't going to think. She wasn't going to feel. She was going to sleep. And she was going to forget.

She _had_ to forget.

* * *

Bonnie woke up to the hybrid pushing her across her bed. It had only been a span of 24 hours and she had woken up to Klaus' face twice. For some reason, that was a habit she did _not_ want to get into.

"Wake up, Bennett witch. We have business to attend to." She noticed that although it was generally dark outside, the New Orleans nightlife lit up the sky. It was different from Mystic Fall nights, where the stars were more prominent than the streetlights.

Bonnie groaned. "Have you every heard of, I don't know, a damn alarm clock?"

"We don't have many alarm clocks around here because vampires are exceptionally light sleepers. And since you chucked your phone out of my 200 year old window, I guess you will just have to 'deal', as they say now."

Bonnie dragged herself out of bed. She really did not feel like going anywhere, especially as the memories from this afternoon came flooding back. But she knew that defying Klaus twice in a day wouldn't be a wise idea for his new personal witch.

"Where are we going?"

"To start your training, of course. You said you wanted to be more powerful and there is no use of you being here if you're just going to lounge around."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'm not bringing Kol back, Klaus."

He shrugged, using his "I obviously have an evil plan" smirk. She noticed the hybrid was carrying a bag, which he tossed on the bed for her.

"I had one of my men get you some things for your stay here. Now get dressed, love. Hurry up. This meeting is extremely important."

And just like that the hybrid was gone. She emptied the bag out, and found some basic toiletries, a new cell phone, and some new clothes. She got dress as quickly as she possibly could and joined the hybrid downstairs.

She found it odd that she had been there the whole entire day and had no seen any of the other siblings. As soon as she reached her new associate, she questioned him about it.

"Truth be told, I assumed you wouldn't want to see them. After all, I know how much you _hate_ your Originals."

Bonnie scoffed. "Trust me, I like your siblings better. Now where did you want to take me?"

"We're not going anywhere, love. Our new partner should be visiting us in 3...2..."

Suddenly, a teenage girl approached them. Bonnie could feel that she was an extremely powerful witch. More powerful than Bonnie was now, and equal to her when Bonnie reached the peak of her magic ability. But she was so young. Barely the age Bonnie was when she found out about magic. She came in marching towards Klaus, completely annoyed.

"What is this Klaus?" she glared at the hybrid.

This time, Klaus pulled out his "Everything is about to work out" smirk. "I told you that I wanted to get Kol back as much as you did."

Bonnie shot Klaus a dirty look, but he ignored it. "I told you, Bonnie, that there was a woman who Kol wanted to be with. This is that woman. Meet Davina Claire. I think that the two of you may be able to relate."

So he was trying to emotionally manipulate her. Well, too bad for him because in order to mess with someone's emotions, that person had to feel.

"No, Klaus."

"Davina, Bonnie at one point was one of the most powerful witches. She has resurrected people on several occasions, and has even died a couple of times herself. If you want to find a way to bring Kol back, I think she may be your best bet."

The girl's expression began to soften and her eyes became pleading. "Can you really bring Kol back?"

Bonnie ignored the girl. "Klaus, I already told you I won't bring him back."

"Please," Davina begged. "You don't understand what it's been like for me. I hate this town and I am trapped here. Kol was the only good thing I had going for me and he was taken away from me in an instant. I'm only 16 and both of my boyfriends have died. Please explain to me how that's fair."

No. Bonnie was not going to listen to this sob story. She had her own sad song and she wasn't going to help Klaus for this girl she's never met.

"Davina has gone through quite a lot for a girl of her age. Only last year she was a pawn in a game much larger than herself, and was a prisoner because of her magic."

"I wasn't a prisoner, Klaus," she spat. "Sure, Marcel was overprotective but at least he cared for me."

Great. Klaus was trying to point our parallels between their lives. And Bonnie did feel bad for the poor girl. The poor, naive girl who thought that a vampire could care for her.

"Look, I suggest that you stop trying to bring back Kol. I promise you, he is a liar, a murderer, and an Original. He will never be the man you want him to be, trust me. Your best bet is to leave here while you can.

She could have gone upstairs and blocked it all out, but when the girl called for her she stopped. "I have _no one_ else. I can't leave. Whether I like it or not I'm stuck here. Please, I just need the stay to be better."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Klaus was good. But she promised this would be the only time that she succumbed to one of his traps.

"Whatever."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! I had major connection issues yesterday.**

**PracticallyCharmed- thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Swurve- honestly I think Nina leaving could either be really good or really bad for Bonnie. Because without his "one true love", Damon and Bonnie might become closer but that's wishful thinking. I think Damon might just obsess about Elena's ghost while Bonnie gets another fabulous plot idea that they sideline, because of course. TBH I'm just glad Jeremy is gone so they can stop pretending that he actually ever cared about her and that was actually supposed to be a compelling romance.**

**ZombieSavior- It's not very clear because although the story is 3rd person, it only focuses on how **_**Bonnie**_** sees him. I will confirm that yes, she is going a bit loca and Grams is really _not_ there. I think that a lot of what Klaus is saying is just him being Klaus- a bit manipulative and a bit sneaky. But I think it also takes a lot for Klaus to admit he _needs_ someone, and I think that even though exaggerated, his words have a sliver of truth. He really does respect her.**

**That's it for now! Thanks for all the love and support 3**


	5. The Realization

"This is completely and utterly hopeless," Davina groaned. "We've been through billions of grimores and you don't recognize any of these spells. If we're going to do this, you need to try harder."

"_I_ need to try harder?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow. For the past few days, she had been locked up in this tomb with the younger witch, and they still had yet to find anything helpful that would improve Bonnie's magic. At first, they tried to be civil with one another, but they were becoming increasingly annoyed in one another's presence. Bonnie thought Davina was too headstrong, bossy, and naïve while Davina thought the witch was controlling yet not committed to their cause. However, they resisted from turning each other into mice. For now.

"You obviously don't want to be here."

"Do you think I have a choice? Klaus is forcing me to do this. The least you can do is be a bit grateful that I'm actually trying to help you. After all, it was you that begged _me_."

Davina closed the grimore that they were looking at together. "Fine. If you really don't want to be here and really don't want to help, so be it. I don't want you here. You might as well leave if you're not going to contribute anything. I can finish this by myself."

Bonnie stared at the witch who was currently resetting her things. She was evidently angry and wanted to display her frustration by slamming grimores on the ground.

"You know, of all people, I thought you would understand what I'm going through. Being the sole witch who vampires are constantly pushing around. I thought that maybe you'd get it. Maybe you'd be someone who understands."

And she did. She did understand, and she did sympathize. She knew Davina better than Davina knew herself- she was naïve and cared too much. She was doomed to a life of being a slave to vampires all because they threatened the ones she loved. And it would be a while before she realized that these people weren't worth her all.

"You know, my boyfriend died, too. Twice. The first time, I was only a bit older than you are now. He was shot right in front of me, and I had to bring him back."

Davina looked at the witch, glaring. "Yet you won't bring back mine. Someone's a bit of a hypocrite."

"I haven't finished my story," Bonnie snapped. "As I was saying, I brought him back. And I thought everything was right in the world. That is, until I found out that he cheated on me his ghost-ex girlfriend."

Davina raised an eyebrow as Bonnie went on with her story. "Jeremy was a good guy. I'm not saying Kol will cheat on you. What I'm saying is that he's done worse than breaking hearts- he's broken necks. He's killed mercilessly. He's an Original."

"I know Kol, Bonnie..."

"And I know vampires. Both of my childhood best friends were turned. My mother was turned. I've befriended more than enough vampires over the years. And once they turn, something changes. So Kol is a witch now. So what? He is still an Original. He values immortality and family more than any relationship. Trust me, as soon as Klaus says the word, he'll turn his back on you. I'm not saying he doesn't want to be a good boyfriend. I'm not saying he doesn't want to love you. But in the end, he's going to hurt you. You can give up, escape to a better life. Get out of this town before its grip on you is too tight. Or get even more involved. Keep helping them even though they don't care. And then let it take your soul."

Bonnie's heated speech left her breathing heavy afterwards, a bead of sweat was rolling down her face. In her wild passion, she stood up. She bit her now quivering lip and tried to sit back down, but she couldn't. She slipped. She fell. She blacked out.

And just like that, she was back in the prison world.

* * *

_The boredom had passed. The restlessly had passed. The annoyance had passed. And now the pain and loneliness had set in._

_At this point, she realized company was the only thing keeping her sane. Sure, Kai was a sadistic monster, but he did offer hope. A way out. Now, she was just alone._

_Alone to let the pain eat everything inside of her._

_In the beginning, she just missed Mystic Falls. Elena, Jeremy, Caroline... Damon. She thought about Damon the most. She knew her sacrifice was worth it. He deserved to be happy. But she just missed him. A lot._

_She pushed aside any notion that she had romantic feelings for him. Damon? Of course not. He was /Elena's/ boyfriend. He lived life just to be with her. He couldn't love Bonnie, and she wouldn't love him. It was just too absurd._

_She wondered how her friends were doing. Once again, they were living life without her. She wanted them to be happy, too. She could only imagine how hard it was for them to lose two people in their lives._

_But that optimism, those high hopes were in the beginning. Now she had been in the Prison World for months. And she was beginning to resent her friends._

_She kept thinking that it wasn't their fault. She was here because it was the only option. She wasn't supposed to come back to life the first time. She just got an unfair extension and an extra goodbye that not many people earned before they died._

_But she wouldn't have died the first time if it weren't for them. She wouldn't of had to bring back Jeremy if they weren't on the hunt for that stupid cure with its dire consequences. But no, Elena put her needs ahead of her brother's life once again._

_But she understood why she did it. Vampires destroyed everything in their path. Anna stole Jeremy. Damon killed both her mother and grandmother. Katherine sent Mystic Falls into a downward spiral as soon as she came back. Vampires always left a trail of irreparable damage along with dead bodies behind them._

_But everyone she cared about has since turned, with the exception of Jeremy and Matt. Everyone else in her life was a vampire._

_And since they've turned, they've all turned into killers._

_These thoughts churned in Bonnie's head, and the more she tried to block them out, the louder they got._

_"I bet they don't even care about you," they said._

_"You're still here. They haven't even bothered looking for you," they said._

_"You've always known you were nothing but their token witch. You're just another tool to them," the voices said._

_So Bonnie tried drinking to tune them out. And for a while, it worked. But the voices always came back._

_So one day, she quit trying. She turned the car engine on, and locked herself in the garage. She couldn't do this anymore. She just wasn't able to. No, this had to end and she had to be the one to end it._

_Her eyes were closing, and tears streaked her face. There was no hope. It was going to be her, stuck here forever. Even if she found a way out, what was she going home for? Friends who forgot she ever existed by this time? No. It was all over for Bonnie Bennett._

_She'd be at peace. It'd all be okay._

_Or at least she thought she'd be._

_"Bonnie!" she heard in the distance._

_Bonnie jumped. She hadn't heard another person in the prison world since Kai had left. She turned around sharply, and couldn't believe her eyes._

_"Grams... how did you get here?" her eyes welled up._

_"I knew you needed me. I'm here now, Bonnie. But right now, I need you to get out of here and breathe."_

_"It's over for me Grams," she sighed. "There's nothing left for me here."_

_"Get up now Bonnie. You are a Bennett witch. Your job is never over. But this time you're not working for them. You're working for you. Get out of here, and hear me out. The car will always be in the garage if you don't agree."_

_Bonnie forced herself up, and went outside. As she exited the garage, she realized how close she was to actually being gone. One breath of oxygen made her feel like a whole other person. She looked at her Grams, running to give her a hug. But she slipped right through her._

_"Grams..."_

_"It's complicated, sweetie," Sheila said. "It's complicated. But right now, we need to talk. We need to get you back to your world."_

_"I already told you, there is nothing left for me there."_

_Sheila raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because it looks like Kai is still alive. It looks like there are still monsters who have tried to kill you roaming the Earth. It looks like your so called friends get to live while you suffer here. It looks like Elena gets to be with Damon, even though you are the one who sacrificed everything."_

_"I don't want to be with Damon," Bonnie murmured._

_Sheila scoffed. "You're not fooling anyone, Bonnie. I can tell that you love him. But that doesn't mean he's right for you, nor does it mean he'll want to be with you. Because of pesky little Elena and followers."_

_"Elena is my best friend." The young witch took a step closer to the image of her grandmother. "It's not her fault."_

_"Don't you see baby? All of this is her fault. This is all the fault of the vampires. You need to go back, and you need to get the revenge that's rightfully yours. Cleanse the world of their race. You have the power to make everything better, Bonnie. But first you need to get out of here."_

_She didn't agree with her Grams. Her friends were her friends, and she knew they wanted the best for her. And she most certainly was _not_ in love with Damon Salvatore._

_"Fine," she gave in. "I'll try to get back. But that doesn't mean that I'm on board with the revenge plan."_

_Sheila smiled. "Great. Now we just need to think about how you'll get back... well, you've done resurrection spells before. We'll need your blood, some black pansy, and a power source strong enough that you don't destroy yourself. And the resurrection spell. You remember it I'm sure." Bonnie nodded. "We just need to think of the source, and I'm sure we'll have you back in no time._

_"Are you positive?" _

_"As I said, you've done this before. Are _you_ positive?_

_Well, it was better than being stuck here for eternity. "I'm ready."_

_"I knew you would be. I'm proud of you Bonnie."_

_The two smiled at each other, then suddenly Sheila fell down and started to shriek. "Bonnie!" she cried. "Bonnie!" What was happening? This didn't feel right. Bonnie had this dream numerous times before and... she was in a dream. She noticed that it wasn't Sheila's voice. It was someone else's voice. Davina. She was being pulled back. Someone was pulling her back._

* * *

Bonnie found herself right where Davina had left her, only flames surrounded the two of them. Bonnie quickly realized what was happening and with a snap, the flames died down.

"You blacked out and then the fire started," Davina told her with tears running down her face. "I didn't know what was happening and I couldn't get out because the fire surrounded us. I tried to get it out..."

Bonnie gave her a half smile. "I'm sorry. But it happens sometimes."

Davina chose to ignore her. "But the grimores... most of them caught on fire. Oh God, we were so close." The girl started to sob heavily, and Bonnie patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Look, we don't need them anymore." Suddenly, the girl stop sobbing and looked up at Bonnie. "What do you mean?"

"I remember the spell. All of the necessary components... we'll have to tweak it slightly, but it'll work."

Davina's eyes went big and for the first time since they've met, Bonnie saw her smile. She wrapped her arms around the elder witches neck, laughing.

"Thank you, Bonnie. Thank you so much."

Bonnie hugged back. And for the first time since she reached New Orleans, she smiled, too.

* * *

**HELLO! As always, thank you for all of the support! Wow... this chapter was supposed to have a little bit more to it but seeing that it soon became HUGE, I decided to tuck some things away, which includes even more Mikaelson. **

******BIG NEWS: COMING OUT WITH A NEW COMEDY FANFICTION TOMORROW ABOUT KATHERINE AND HAYLEY. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT******

**Swurve: I know right! Klaus is definitely the most manipulative man _ever_. I think though he is aiming to get Bonnie's humanity back because he can't trust her to help him unless she cares. He's the guy who always needs to have some kind of leverage in order to get what he wants. What hold does he have on Bonnie now other than her own free will? Since he is not the most trusting person, he needs to make sure he has his leverage.**

**As for Kol, he's become a bit more whiny in my opinion. They changed the actor and I loved Daniel Sharman, but I don't believe him as "Kol". I think Kol does kinda just need a stable life, but he's literally so corrupted that it'll be a struggle for him to get one.**

**And in regards to Damon, I think he does care about Bonnie and as we can tell from this chapter, Bonnie definitely cares about him. I don't think that after she kind of, I don't know, SPARED HER LIFE SO HE COULD BE WITH THE WOMAN HE QUOTE ON QUOTE LOVES WHO BASICALLY DESTROYED EVERYONE'S LIFE, he is going to give up on her that easily. ESPECIALLY if he finds out she's working with Klaus. I know, super long answer to the comment but I love answering these.**

**Zombie Savior: As I said in the reply above, Klaus is definitely manipulative and Bonnie knows that she can't take his every word to heart. I think they're alike in many ways, so she knows when he's being sincere and knows when he's not. Alternatively, he knows the right ways to get under her skin and make her admit things she doesn't want to admit.**

**I think Bonnie and Davina are good for each other. Literally, they are both in extremely similar situations and Bonnie would be a good mentor to Davina. I think that having someone who went through exactly what she's gone through will help her cope with everything that's going on in her life.**

**minstorai: I mean I wouldn't want to hang out with Davina for a day either, but I think that the best thing is that she'd be good for Bonnie. As I said before, Davina and Bonnie will be very good for each other. The best part about writing that scene was that I had these two reluctant witches who absolutely did not want ANYTHING to do with one another, and they're both in like "WTF Niklaus" mode, but he's kinda just like "LOL you're both gonna cave" and they did. But at least they're both winning something from the friendship.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, or even just clicked on the link and decided you hated it but didn't leave a mean comment because you're not a sucky human being and your life is probably cooler than mine! Seriously though love you all for the support!**


	6. The Reunion

Bonnie marched through the Mikaelson's estate with a renewed sense of purpose. When she first arrived to New Orleans, she knew her goal: kill Klaus Mikaelson. But she was sensing that goal was shifting and becoming disrupted. She wasn't going to abandon this goal entirely, but she knew there were many other tasks in front of her that she needed to complete.

Bonnie always felt best when she had a goal to complete, and having this concrete goal of bringing Kol back put her mind to work. No, she wasn't going to start bending to Klaus' will just because she was doing this one big favor for him. But the prospect of being able to practice her magic in such an enormous way... she was inspired.

And no one can stop a Bennett witch when she's inspired.

Finally, she found the man she was looking for who was talking with his brother. There was something different about Elijah (besides his new hair cut). She couldn't put her finger on it but something about the Original wasn't the same.

"Ms. Bennett," the vampire extended his hand for the witch, who watched it intently. "My brother informed me of your... visit, but I couldn't believe it without seeing it for myself. It's my pleasure."

Bonnie focused on his hand, and suddenly a wound opened up in his palm. The witch quickly grabbed a vial and tried collect his blood. However, the vampire pulled his hand away before she could get a drop.

"We need your blood for Kol's resurrection," she assured the vampire. "Since you're Kol's closest sibling in terms of blood, yours will have the best bet of working in out spell."

"Next time, Ms. Bennett, I beg of you to just ask. It's less... invasive."

Klaus was smirking at the exchange while drinking bourbon. "Bon Bon has quite a

* * *

perspective when it comes to manners. She's a very no fluff, no nonsense sort of girl."

Bonnie glared at Klaus. "No nicknames."

"I'm assuming you've figured out exactly how to bring back my brother," he inferred. "Otherwise you wouldn't be running in here like some sort of madwoman."

"It took some time but Davina and I think we've got it," Bonnie told the men in front of her.

"I knew you'd make the perfect team. You're both so... disagreeable. I had a feeling you'd get along."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I still need your blood Elijah. And please, call me Bonnie. Not Ms. Bennett. Not _Bon Bon._ Just Bonnie."

"If that's what you please... Bonnie," he said with the Mikaelson grin. He laid out his palm and allowed her to draw her blood out into the vial.

The two vampires looked intently at the girl who quickly pocketed the blood. "There's something else," she told them. "We need a power source. Something... big. Like... the site of a sacrifice or some magical object. Your average full moon won't cut it."

Elijah and Klaus exchanged looks. "What about a graveyard with thousands of dead witches," Klaus quipped. "There are probably some Bennetts there. I'm sure your family members would want to help you out."

She snickered at the vampire's sadism. "Funny. Is that how you charm all of your women?"

"The graveyard may not work... our sacrifice needs to be fresh," the elder Mikaelson added.

"Not necessarily. I mean, I was able to use the headstone of Silas to channel my magic. If we can get the remains of a powerful witch..."

"What about the body of an Original vampire?" Rebekah asked.

Rebekah had _definitely_ changed since her last time in Mystic Falls. For one... she was in a whole different body. Her style still ways flawless as ever, though.

"Rebekah, do not even entertain the idea," Klaus spit, walking over to his sister.

"Look, there is power running through my blood. If Bonnie can find a way to channel it without killing me, then I've fufilled my promise to Kol. Speaking of which, hello Bennett."

Bonnie nodded to Rebekah. "It'll only work if you are in your body. Besides, you may not be enough power for this spell. But... maybe if I channeled all of you..."

Klaus didn't even bother to hide his skepticism. "Absolutely not. My body is way too vulnerable in such a position. My plan is to _destroy_ Dahlia, not to give her the perfect opportunity to destroy me."

"Bonnie will create a barrier during the spell. That way, Dahlia won't be able to get in," Elijah intervened.

"Nik, we promised to bring our brother back. And think about how much more powerful I will be in my body once Bonnie unlinks me from those children."

Meanwhile, as they created their master plans, Bonnie looked upon them with a hint of annoyance. Already, they were trying to use her as an errand witch. But no. She was going to do what she saw fit in whichever way she found most suitable.

"Before you start making your great plans, let's get one thing clear. I'm not going to do all of these things just because you tell me to. Yes, I agree that Rebekah needs to be put back in her body but all of those other things... I don't think it's wise that I waste my power trying to create this barrier and trying an unlinking spell."

Klaus smirked as the other siblings exchanged irritated looks with one another. "Fine by me," the hybrid said. "But without those request. I won't allow you to channel me."

Bonnie looked at him as if he were crazy. "You do remember that I'm the one who didn't want to do this right?"

"And you're the one who suddenly did after making a connection with the little witch," Klaus said, taking two steps closer to Bonnie so that they were only in inches away from one another. "Look, Rebekah's current body is linked to her, along with several other youths. And if you don't put up the barrier, Dahlia will kill you before you could even attempt the spell. I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter."

It was then when she remembered that Klaus was the more incorrigible, manipulative man she's ever met. If he thought he could just get her to do his bidding because of some melodramatic little witch, he thought wrong.

"Okay... then I won't do the spell. I'm assuming you won't want me to be here if I'm not doing your every bidding, so I'll leave. Good luck winning your city back on your own," she told him, walking off. But before she could leave the room, Klaus was in front of her, with a dour expression.

"I think this is our cue to leave Elijah," Rebekah said to her brother. He nodded in response and the two scrambled out of the room.

"You impudent little..." Klaus started. You think that you cannot easily be replaced? Because I currently stand between you and death. Let me remind you that I am always in control." The hybrid was practically breathing on her, but Bonnie wasn't backing down. She stood on her toes so she could be eye to eye (and practically nose to nose) with the hybrid.

"May I remind you the terms of our engagement? I do what I want, and if you don't allow me to I leave when I want. You won't kill me because you know I'm the best chance you have. Don't you think I know I was the last resort? You didn't want me, but boy did you need me. You kill me, and you kill your last shot."

Klaus then grasped Bonnie on her shoulders, forcing her back down on her heels. It was as if he was preparing to shake her senseless. But then he let go.

"You're right. I do need you. But I find your belligerent nature a nuisance and do not doubt for a second that I would kill you once I suspected that you were against me." Well, someone was bad at reading people.

"We'll do it your way, Bonnie," he said, looking into her eyes. "But I know you, and I know your self-righteous morality will choose the right path, which is making sure sorry your protégé lives a better life than you. Because you're just all about making people happy," he ended with the predictable smirk.

"I _was_ about making people happy Klaus," she emphasized. "Now I'm just more interested in watching things burn. I'll find the necessary spells and give them to Rebekah. I'm not doing any one of them but the body swap spell, because she can't exactly do that one herself. And Davina is not allowed to do them, either. We both need our energy. There is a full moon tomorrow and although it won't be very helpful, it's still extra energy so we'll strike then. But right now, I'm going to bed."

Bonnie prepared to leave, but Klaus grabbed her arm before she was able to go. "Just so you know," he said, "You weren't the last choice. You were actually third, but when you died, you fell back a few places to the eight. But the day I called you, you were the only witch on my mind." Klaus used his grip on her to move closer. "You're too big for Mystic Falls, love. You were meant to be a queen. And one day, you'll realize it."

After his cryptic message, Klaus left the witch in the living room. Oh, he was a piece of work alright. Bonnie shook her head and went up to her bedroom.

* * *

**Hello everyone! As always, thanks for your support! And check out my latest fic, Bride TBD. It's... different from this one.**

**Swurve- ya... Bonnie definitely has... a lot going on right now. Her head is basically telling her to not trust snd to close off from everyone, but her heart is telling her that it's going to be okay. I think Bonnie shut her heart out for a significant part of her stay in the Prison World, but its voice keeps getting louder and sooner or later she is going to have to accept what her heart wants. **

**I am actually extremely interested in the relationship between Bonnie and Davina because these two can learn so much from each other. Davina is the closest thing Bonnie has to her old self, and watching Davina be able to live and love in a way she never could would have a significant impact on her. I definitely support a friendship between these two badass witches.**

**No spoilers! But I'll say this- I wanted This to be Bonniems journey back to herself. PTSD doesn't go away in an episode because Caroline needs more screen time. It's a journey, and I think a big part of it is accepting her past. The only way she can do that is if she confronts her life in Mystic Falls. So there POSSIBLY will be some Mystic Falls characters coming VERY soon into the storyline... after all, her relationship with Damon is unresolved and how long can they REALLY go without their token witch?**


End file.
